The counterfeiting of products poses a significant threat to the safety and integrity of supply chains. Counterfeiting also jeopardizes the good will in well-established product brand names. Companies have taken different approaches in an attempt to deter counterfeiting. One approach includes printing ink-printed bar codes and identifiers on products. Another approach is inscribing the company's brand name or logo on the product. Despite these efforts, many counterfeiters have introduced counterfeits of these products into the supply chain through the use of commercially available printers and other machinery, and in many cases, the counterfeits have reached the end-user without being detected. For these and other reasons, there is a need to provide advancements related to the marking of products and objects.